Cheyenne (ENG)
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Cheyenne is a woman, and a song.. It comes into Jane's life right when she needs it the most and helps turn her relationship with Maura to something special. NDR: all the rights to the song, the picture and the story of Cheyenne are reserved by Jason Derulo, the singer who was, together with his song "Cheyenne", my inspiration for this fanfic. I own the plot.


**One shot fanfiction inspired by the song "CHEYENNE" by JASON DERULO. I hope you like it. I suggest you to listen to the song while you're reading: watch?v=nNi0gyO41VQ**

* * *

Jane and Maura are completely naked, sheets wrapping their bodies, they can't seem to be able to part lips, they can't stop rolling around in the bed creating a frantic dance of sex, passion and love. Eventually, Jane gives up and Maura gets to be on top, and she moves rhythmically, a hand gently places on the detective's chest, her head reclined backwards and all of her senses fully awake. The sounds that come out of her mouth are the ones of the purest pleasure, the most beautiful and sincere that Jane has ever heard in her life. She grabs her hips and follows Maura's movements, never looking away from her perfect body, her round and glorious breasts. Suddenly Maura leans forward and starts kissing her, in a way so intense that Jane can barely take a breath.

The night has never felt more like daytime to Jane, not since she has joined the homicide squad, not since Charles Hoyt has pinned her down to the ground shoving two scalpels into the palms of her hands or since he has tried to kill her other two times. And the daylight in her nights has always been Maura, the thought of Maura, their friendship…but now? Now for the first time the day has never ended and it welcomed them at 6 am of a sunny day in Boston.

Jane opens her eyes and finds herself tightly hugging Maura. She has her arms around the sleeping doctor and her face is lost into her wavy blonde hair.

Maura feels Jane's breasts against her back, it's soft. She slowly turns around and looks at her. The exchange gazes for some seconds without saying a word until the blonde gets up and starts to get dressed.

"How did we end up like this last night?"

"We wanted to have some fun Maura.."

"Nothing more, right?"

"Nothing more.." Jane watches her getting dressed and pulls the sheets up to cover her bare breasts.

"See you at work." Maura collects her things and walks out of the room leaving Jane on her own.

* * *

 **A few months later…**

Jane is driving to Maura's house, more precisely to her mother's place, the guest house, when she notices an abandoned property as she's driving through one of the richest neighborhoods of the city. She stops the car, breathes out heavily and steps out. The fresh fall air hits her immediately and she zips up her jacket all the way to her chin as she moves some steps towards the padlocked gate.

Looking around, she checks if anyone is around and she starts climbing. As she lands on the other side of the gate, her feet sink in a neglected lawn that has clearly not been mowed in a long time. Even the walkway that leads to the door is full of weeds. She pulls her jacket tighter once again and she walks to the main door. This, unlike the gate, is not locked, all she needs is a vigorous push to watch it swing open. As her fingers press the light switch, she is surprised to see that they all work and light the room up just perfectly. She starts walking around. The house is old and fairly battered, but it does charm her. Once she has given a look to all the rooms, she walks all the way down a hallway and opens the last door. The room is quite big and empty, the only furniture being a piano and a old record player. She gets closer and turns it on, she blows the dust off of the vinyl and then places the stylus on the right spot. The song immediately starts.

" _I'm a little unsure how it got so complicated, if I let go I know I'll regret it.."_

Jane runs a hand on the piano seat and sits down, listening carefully.

" _Every heart that I held before, I was sure to break it."_

How many times did Jane break a heart? Gabriel, Casey..

" _I don't know what you did but I just can't stop thinking about you everyday, no I can't stop now. Look what we started, baby, you're not what I expected 'cause all I ever wanted was some fun."_

Jane feels chills running down her spine. Those words seem to have been written for her, about what she's been feeling for the past few months, ever since that night filled with daylight with Maura.

" _I never meant to fall in love."_

Jane hears steps and quickly gets up, hand on the holster, but she doesn't slip the gun out in time and an old man steps into the room.

"What are you doing here young lady?"

"Oh, nothing I-" Jane reaches out, taking the stylus off of the vinyl. "I don't really know why, but I was driving by and the place just got me, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." The old man smiles sweetly, walking towards her. "Police?" he points at the gun.

"Homicide." she nods.

"Are you interested in the house?"

"Not really, I was just curious."

"I heard you were listening to that old vinyl."

"Yeah, it's a singular song.." Jane sits back down.

"Would you like to hear about its story?"

"Do you know it? Do you own the place?"

"I do, and technically yes, I'm the owner, the house was my grandfather's, her wrote that song."

"Wow." She looks at him, impressed, "I'd like to know more about that."

The man walks to the record player and puts the stylus back on place.

" _I never meant to fall in love, Cheyenne."_

"Did you hear that name?"

"Cheyenne?"

"Yes, it's the name of the woman that my grandfather loved. He was really into her, before he was a real Casanova, but when Cheyenne came into his life he changed, everything changed."

"And what about your grandmother?"

"Oh, my grandmother came way after Cheyenne. Eventually this woman vanished from my grandfather's life because he let her go. After that, he stopped the continuous flirting until he met my grandmother, fell in love and started a family." he smiles.

In the meantime, the song went on and..

" _Got the table set for two guess you couldn't make it. Thought I kissed your lips again, I was dreaming. Still believe that night we shared was something sacred."_

"Just like Maura and I.." Jane's gaze drops as she listens to the song.

"You and..Maura?" he looks at her, curious.

" _I'm tryna clear my head but.."_

"This song is exactly about the situation I'm in, what is happening between me and the person I love."

The man stops the music as the music slowly fades, laughing sweetly. "I feel you, you know? Everyone has their Cheyenne."

* * *

The two of them are in the kitchen now, the man pours two cups of tea and then sits at the table, facing Jane. They remain silent for a while, the Jane raises her head.

"I didn't introduce myself. Jane Rizzoli."

"It's a pleasure Jane." he smiles. "I'm Michael Derulo."

"I'm sorry if I barged in like that in you house earlier, mr Derulo."

"Don't worry, a lot of people are fascinated by it. But Cheyenne always ends up scaring them off." he laughs, blowing on the hot beverage. "So you were saying you're living in the same situation as my grandfather Jason." He sips. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"You said everyone has their Cheyenne. What'd you mean by that?" she frowns.

"Do you know why I'm alone, I have no family and especially no one to leave this house to? Because one day I met a woman and I fell in love. But she went away without looking back and I was never able to fall in love with anyone else again. She was my Cheyenne, but unlike my grandfather, I couldn't move on. And now it's just me and this house."

"But why do you say the song scares people off?"

"Well because, oddly enough, they always happen to hear it in a time of their lives when they are living this situation. When they have their own Cheyenne and when it seems impossible to be freed from their feelings. Yours is called Maura, right?"

"Yeah, right…" she sighs looking at her mug, still filled with tea. "I don't know what to do, I'm in love with her. After _that_ night.. I've not been able to forget."

"Then why don't you do what my grandfather did? Move on, your own way. Change this history that you don't seem to like. Run to Maura, don't let her go." he smiles.

Jane remains silent for a couple of seconds, then looks at him."

"I want this house, whatever the price."

* * *

 **A week later…**

"Jane are you going crazy?"

"No Ma'!" she crosses her arms over her chest. "That house is mine now and I want to take some time off work to fix it."

"You emptied your bank account. You have barely any money left."

"Ma', if she's happy, why can't you just be happy for her?" Frankie says, sitting on the couch.

"I am happy for her, but it seems to me that this plan is crazy."

"It's not ma', not to me. I'll go on with my plan and make the place just like I want it. You'll like it. You can even come stay there when it's done, and leave this guesthouse." Jane says, pointing at the walls.

"You are going to drive me nuts someday!" Angela walks over to her daughter and hugs her. "Make it be worth it, okay?"

Jane smiles, hugging her back tightly. "I promise."

* * *

Jane drives to a hardware store and gets all that she needs to fix the house, then starts to work on it immediately. She paints the walls, the bathrooms and the kitchen. She adds some detailing on the dried ones and then fixes all the pipes and the plumbing. It's going to take a couple months for the house to be ready, but she is very excited and does her best to complete all the work at its finest.

It's late in the evening when she walks into her apartment. She is tired, sweaty and immediately hops into the shower, then walks the dog and eventually fixes something to eat for dinner. As she bring the first forkful of pasta to her mouth, the doorbell rings, forcing her to get up on her feet again.

"Maura.." she says, surprised to see her friend at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I came by so that you could tell me everything about your new purchase.."

"Ma' told you, didn't she?"

"Of course she did!" Maura laughs and walks inside. "Oh I'm sorry, you were eating.."

"That's okay, come sit. Can I get you anything?"

"Glass of red wine if you have some."

"Sure." Jane heads to the kitchen, fills up a wine glass and then walks back to the table.

"Thank you." Maura takes one sip, then smiles. "So, tell me about it."

"It's nothing, this house that I saw really charmed me, so I thought I could give it a go. I love it and I've already started working on it."

"Do you need any help?"

"Franke and Tommy are going to help me bring stuff over in the next couple of days, I need to order a few pieces of furniture."

"Shopping, I love house shopping!" Maura laughs.

"I know! But I doun't want you to see anything before I'm done with it."

"Oh Jane, you can't ask me something like that!"

"Maura Isles, you'll have to wait." Jane eats the last of her spaghetti and wipes her mouth clean.

"Well, that means if something is wrong I get to be very judgy about it."

"Fine, that I allow you to do." she smiles and brings her plate to the sink.

Maura gets up, following her into the kitchen. "Jane.."

"Yeah?" she looks at her, leaning on the countertop.

"Thank you, for everything."

"I didn't do anything.."

"I mean, for behaving like you did before, before that night."

Jane grimaces. "You did the same thing, so.."

Maura gets closer and places a light kiss on her cheek, then takes her coat and back and leaves the apartment after one last smile to Jane.

* * *

 **A couple months later…**

Jane is finally done with the house, it's perfect, even the garden is clean thanks to the help of her brothers and she completely refurnished following the advice of Michael Derulo, who knows the place better than anyone else. Now she is ready to show the house to everyone, most of all to Maura.

To christen the house, Jane invites family and friends over for dinner and a tour of her new place. They all love it. Michael Derulo is invited too, of course, and after dinner he entertains everyone with stories and anecdotes about the house. While he recalls that one time he got lost in the hallways as a kid, Jane excuses herself and goes into the most beautiful room of the house: Cheyenne's room , as she calls it. She checks on a few things, lights scented candles, gives one last buff to the piano and sets up the record player. Once everything is on point she walks back to the dining room and asks Maura to follow her. The two of them walks through various hallways until Jane stops and opens a door for Maura.

"Wow." the blonde woman whispers as she walks in. "This is beautiful Jane."

"Come, I want you to listen to something." She closed the door behind her, takes Maura's hand and brings her to the player. As the first notes of the song start filling the room, Jane places one hand on Maura's waist and with the other she grabs the doctor's hand. "Follo me and listen carefully."

They start dancing.

"Jane… What does this mean?" she looks at her.

"You'll see.." Jane smiles and keeps swinging, holding on to her tightly.

Cheyenne dances her way inside of them, she penetrates their bodies, their minds, their hearts.. Cheyenne keeps them together, she never tears them apart, it's like a lullaby that keeps them head glued

to their pillows, underneath the covers. They dance in the middle of the room, united, harmonious, and they listen.

When the song stops, Jane slowly back away, turns off the record player and then turns to Maura, waiting for a response to what just happened.

"I- I thought we just wanted to have some fun."

"We did, it was fun, but then, I.." Jane looks down. "I fell in love and I don't want to let you go, not now nor ever."

"Oh Jane.. " Maura steps closer and delicately grabs her face into her hands, kissing her sweetly. "I thought you'd never admit it."

Jane looks into her eyes. "Really?"

Maura rests her head onto Jane's chest. "I love you."

"I love you Maura."

* * *

 **Some years later…**

Jane and Maura are in their front lawn, it's a particularly hot summer day, so they decided to turn on the sprinklers and go outside to play with Jo Friday and the little one, the new addition to the Rizzoli-Isles family.

"Come here, what are you running from?"

"You'll never get me mom!"

"Oh I will!" Jane laughs running after her.

Maura walks outside holding a tray with three glasses full of lemonade. "Hey you two, behave!" she giggles.

"The little stinker is not getting any lemonade until she gives up!" says Jane, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on!" the little girl laughs and throws herself on the wet grass to cool off.

"Uhh I'm gonna get you!" Jane glides next to her and starts tickling her.

"Nooo mom please!" she begs as she laughs and tries to squirm away.

"Jane let her breathe and come drink your lemonade, the ice is melting already." Maura smiles and takes a sit while waving her fan to her face.

"Come on." Jane gets on her feet and takes her daughter, she pulls out a chair for her and the too start drinking.

"Thank you mommy Jane." She smiles and places the straw between her lips. "Yum, that's so good mommy Maura."

"Thank you, it's grandma Angela's recipe." Maura smiles, moving her daughter's wet lock away from her face.

"Excuse me, mrs Rizzoli?" says a man in a suit from outside the gates.

"Yes, that's me." Jane looks at Maura raising her eyebrows and walk towards him. "And you are?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you about mr Michael Derulo." He looks at her seriously.

"Sure." She clicks the gate open and lets him in. "Tell me."

"Sadly mr Derulo passed away this morning."

"What?" Jane's eyes fill up quickly with tears. Her relationship with Michael had gotten stronger and stronger with the years, her daughter even called him grandpa. "How'd it happen?"

"He was old. He went peacefully."

"Thank God.." She runs a hand through her hair. "Is there..anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes. I was mr Derulo's lawyer and today I picked up his will from the notary. We read it and since he had no family he had decided to give all his possessions to you, mrs Rizzoli." He smiles faintly and pulls out a paper from his pocket. "Here's everything you need to know."

"Oh my God is this a joke?" She look at him stunned and then reads the paper. "I can't believe this."

Maura places a hand on Jane's shoulder. "What's happening love?"

"See it for yourself." she hands her the paper, still shocked.

"Oh Lord.." Maura places a hand over her now gaping mouth. "I can't believe this."

The lawyer nods. "Well you should. It looks like you were his new family."

"He even gave me the money of the house back."

"This is…incredible! We can start saving it for our daughter's college fund." smiles Maura thrilled.

If you need anything, you can call me." The man hands Jane his business card and smiles. "Have a good day."

In the meantime the little girl is drying herself up with a towel, but stops as she sees her two moms walking towards her, both excited and moved.

"What's happened?" she asks.

"Grandpa Michael left us, sweetheart. He passed away." says Jane softly as she kneels in front of her.

"Oh no.." The little one starts tearing up into Jane's arms.

"It's okay baby." Maura kneels down as well, hugging both Jane and their daughter. "He left us very precious things."

"What did he leave us?" asks the girl, sniffing.

Jane looks at her wife, then at their girl. "He left us love. He gave us the chance to love each other and have you, Cheyenne."

* * *

 **A very special thank you to my amazing and sweet girlfriend Irene for the translation. Go check her profile. She writes her fanfictions in english and are awesome! Her nickname is** ** **NENS**. **


End file.
